1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of corner panel assemblies for mounting in a corner of a room and, in particular, to a corner panel assembly for mounting clocks, speakers, displays and the like, which is easy to install and position.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been known that mounting speakers in the corner of a room where the sides walls and ceiling meet provides sound focusing. In addition to speakers, clocks or other display panels so placed are easy to see no matter where one is positioned in the room. Of course, it is the natural position for locating surveillance cameras where they can be shielded.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,467 "Corner Mounting Sound Reproduction Speaker Apparatus" by A. G. Lewis, et al. suggests that mounting speakers in the upper and lower corners of a wall can focus the sound to a particular point in the room. Mounting is accomplished by attaching a triangular shaped top panel to the front panel that is adapted to fit flush with the ceiling. The top panel incorporates a slot in the rear corner that engages a bolt extending from the ceiling, positioned in the apex of the corner. In addition saw tooth brackets mounted to the sides of the top panel engage additional fasteners in the walls near the ceiling. While certainly securing the apparatus in place, the use of multiple attachment points requires precise placement of the fasteners in the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,995 "Corner Panel Assembly" by R. A. Frederick attaches the panel by individual fasteners extending through the three vertexes thereof. If the panel must be removed to repair or replace a speaker or a TV camera or the like, three fasteners must be removed, a time consuming operation. In both of the above examples, if the panel is subsequently replaced, three fastener holes must be repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,633 "Corner Mounted Shield" by D. D. Wright discloses a panel incorporating a transparent window that is mounted to the wall by means of brackets about the periphery thereof by gluing, welding or conventional fasteners. Access to the interior of the installed panel by removing the window, which is held in place by tamper proof fasteners. Here again, if the panel is subsequently removed, the walls will require extensive repairs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,577 "Corner Picture Frame Assembly" by R. E. Bellocchio uses a wire attached by one end to one corner of the panel that passes through a eyelet attached at the apex of the three walls and is joined by its second end to a spring attached to a second corner of the panel. While having the advantage of only one attach point in the walls of the room, it is difficult to mount. To install, the wire must be adjusted in length prior to installation of the panel so that there is sufficient tension on the spring to absorb the weight of the panel and any item installed thereon. This may require several adjustments before proper spring tension is achieved. The comments above generally apply also to corner panels for mounting at the intersection of just two walls, for example a room wall and ceiling. Thus none of the prior art methods of attaching provide a simple system for mounting.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a corner panel assembly that is easy to attach to the wall.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a corner panel assembly that can be secured from the front of the panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a corner panel assembly that mounts to the wall at only a single attach point.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a corner panel assembly wherein the tension load at which it is mounted to the wall can easily be adjusted.